1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container, such as a garbage bin, wherein the bin cover is actuated by induction and is horizontally moved to open up the bin body.
2. Description of Related Arts
The existing induction bin generally comprises a bin body and a bin head detachably supported on the bin body, such that the object, such as the trash, can be disposed out of the bin body when the bin head is detached from the bin body. The induction bin further comprises a bin cover movably coupled at the bin head and an induction unit operatively actuating the bin cover between an opened position and a closed position. When the induction unit detects an object within a sensing range, such as littering the trash, the bin cover is automatically actuated at its opened position. Otherwise, the bin cover is normally retained at its closed position. Since the user does not need to touch or contact the bin cover in order to operate of the bin cover, the automate bin cover brings lots of convenience and enhances the hygienic purpose of littering. However, such existing bin has a major drawback that the bin cover is pivotally and upwardly folded from the closed position to the opened position. In other words, when the induction unit detects the object with the sensing range, the bin cover is forced to upwardly fold so as to open up the bin body. Therefore, when the induction unit is activated, the operation requires a relatively larger the actuating power to not only pivotally lift up the bin cover but also overcome its own weight of the bin cover as well. Therefore, the operation requires a relatively larger actuating power and consumes lots of electrical power so as to shorten the service life span of the battery. The existing induction bin is always non-operated due to the insufficient electrical power of the battery. In addition, the user's hand will accidentally touch or contact the bin cover when the bin cover is pivotally folded to its opened position.